The Reminder
by DaftCat
Summary: Tommy Shelby has it all. He is feared and can get what he wants. Until an apparent stalker is one he cannot fight off, leaving him abused, hurt, scarred and carrying the reminder. Topics- MPREG RAPE CHILDBIRTH
1. Meeting Ricky

Chapter One

"You fucking STAY there"

Tommy rolled his eyes. what did this freak want. This giant hair bearded man. standing across from him in the gym changing room.. he must have been waiting till Tommy sent everyone home. how long had be been in here ?

"I-" Tommy began

"Not a fucking word princess" the giant snapped

Tommy raised his eyebrows.. Fucking PRINCESS? who is this fool?

Tommy took a chance to glance off the man to look toward to door. He had no gun, just a small knife. Which he didn't fancy chancing with this guy. He wasn't worried.. just some crazed loon who wanted a word he could knock him out easy.

In the moment it took Tommy to glance away, the giant lunged toward him, almost in a craze, grabbing the his throat and pinning his whole body under him on the floor. It all happened so fast. . Tommy had been too cocky, let his guard down. He punched Tommy in the face, flipped him over in the confusion and roughly tied Tommys hands behind his back with a thick course rope.

"OI YOU BASTARD! GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU CUNT!" Tommy roared, his voice hoarse from being pinned. "DO YOU KNOW KNOW WHO I AM ? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Tommy demanded

The older man grabbed tommys hair and forced him up to look into the mirror on the wall. Tommy winced and couldn't break free no matter how hard he shifted and tried.

"I" the giant started "I, am you're worst fucking nightmare, I've been watching you for years... you're fucking gorgeous lad"

Tommy suddenly froze, he became insanely uncomfortable, an extremely dark bad feeling filled the pit of his stomach.

The giant continued to speak. this time running a knife down Tommys right cheek with his free hand, "Look at that face... fucking beauty. fucking dirty whore"

"Let me the FUCK go, I have more than one nightmare for you.. I'll take your fucking eyes out !" Tommy growled calmly

The giant laughed " who's the other nightmare then.. you sent them home you twat"

The giant swiftly bounced Tommy's head off the mirror leaving a small crack. Before dragging him back to the floor by his hair.

Blood ran down Tommy's face, "GET THE FUCK OF MAYYY!" Tommy screamed hoarsely as he was forced to his knees, face pressed roughly into the bench in front of him.

The giant showed no signs of slowing down "You're gonna take this like a fuckin champ! Do you understand me?! "

Suddenly Tommy realised what was going to happen, what he was trying to do. He suddenly had absolutely no way of defending himself and for one of the very few times in his life he was terrified.

The giant roughly tore down Tommys trousers, snarling as he did so. " YOU KNOW WHAT I HEAR ? "

Tommy stayed silent, head spinning from the punch and knock to the mirror.

"I hear you lot go out and rape young girls.. use prostitutes. this is no way to respect ladies" he continued, shaking his head

"wh.. what the fuck are you talking about." Tommy replied almost trembling as he spoke

"I don't know I'm fucking nuts , but it wouldn't surprise me.. you lot thinking you're in charge.. PA-THETIC" he spat

"Get the fuck off me I'm Tommy fucking shelby!" Tommy pleaded

The giant laughed "Hey now , I'm supposed to be shouting your name mate"

Tommy tried with all his strength to free himself from the man's grasp. but he couldn't do it. the road tearing skin from around his wrists, nobody could hear him. they weren't supposed to see him for a couple of hours.

Tommy heard what sounded like oil being poured from a small bottle. then hands being rubbed together. Tommy fought one last time to escape, he struggled and kicked out. All this earned him was the giant once again grabbing his hair and smashing his head into the bench.

Tommy went limp for a moment before steadying himself again. His knees were hurting from the solid floor. Before Tommy even had a chance to think of another way to escape, the giant interupted his thoughts.

"My names Ricky. and you are my bitch"

Tommy suddenly cried out in pain as a massive erection was forced inside him. "AAAHHH!. Aaaahhhhh" Tommy found himself sobbing, he had no control over it. he couldn't even wipe the fucking tears off his face.

"Uggghhh.. fuck me yes.. fuck fuck.. baby. baby take it."

"FUCKING GET OUT OF ME ! " Tommy yelled

no response

"I'LL FUCKING PAY YOU .. WHAT DO YOU WANT ?!" Tommy begged

"Oh no sunshine I'm not done till you're done" Tommy felt sick with terror when he realised this cunt was aiming for.

"I'm gonna make you cum " Ricky said in a stone cold tone

"not .. fucking. . LIKELY !" Tommy screamed back between each fuck

The older man slammed into him over and over. Tommy had fallen silent. He was out of his own body as if he was watching it happen. It burned but each brush of his prostate forced his erection to grow. Tommy was so disgusted he could feel the vomit rising into his throat.. he wasn't aroused. All his senses were firing off at once as the burning hot anger and humiliation filled his chest. breathing through gritted teeth as he used everything in his power not to have an orgasm.

"Oh don't do this to me" the giant man said, breaking the silence, almost pleading "come on we will just have to keep going and going until I get what I came for"

Tommy stayed in silence, his body limp. eyes half open "you won't get anything from me" he mumbled

"UGH" Ricky called out, suddenly changing angle. Jabbing straight into his prostate hard. And rather unexpectedly to Ricky, he finally felt tommys asshole begin to pulsate around his COCK.

"Come on slut" Ricky gasped

Tommy was still desperatly trying to hold his orgasm off. He was completey out of control of his own body.

After what seemed like eternity for both men, Tommys body forced out a single noise as he was forced to cum all over the floor. His load shot out hitting the floor hard. He was cumming harder than he ever had before. Lasting longer than hed ever experienced. Tommy couldn't surpress the moan that escaped as the man continued to slam into the younger man over and over.

Ricky groaned deeply as he proceeded to fill Tommy with his load.

"I told you you would" the man barked. Slapping tommys ass so hard it bruised.

Tommy... horrified and humiliated. froze. the older man pulled out. slapped his bare ass once more and heald a gun to his head. "Good luck." Ricky said laughing "Clean yourself up you slut." He snarled before leaving him.

Tommy watched the man leave as he returned to his body. He was sore, broken and absolutely horrified. He was utterly humiliated. angry.. confused. His shut down as he dry wretched, legs like jelly, still not grasping control back of his own body.

He managed to get himself up. Wincing at the burn as he tried to straighten himself. He fumbled into the closest shower, threw up twice. He stayed in there for 20 minutes, letting the water wash over him.

He'd been fucking raped.

He hurriedly but clumsily dressed. Heading straight home


	2. Seizures and realisation's

15 weeks later

The past was the fucking past. Done with. He was a Shelby. The time is now, not then.

He made his way downstairs after oversleeping. He had been so bloated. He's eaten more bread than usual.. starving.. just the stress of what happened and chosing not to tell anyone, in an attempt to keep his brother under control. If Arthur knew it would only mean he'd have to kill every larger hairy man and Ricky in England.

He joined the rest of the blinders, he was presented with a document to read as soon as he entered. "yeah.. yeah OK. " Tommy continued to listen, when he suddenly winced and rubbed at his back whilst reading some more of the document. He was still sore from the attack.. so he thought.

Arthur looked over at his brother very suspiciously. lighting a fag as he did so. He had noticed the bloating, the hunger and now the discomfort. "You stupid fucking kid" he muttered under his breath. He flicked his half finsihed fag away, before calling everyone's attention

"RIGHT BOYS" he roared, He proceeded to explain the plan of action for over the next coming days and handed out some warnings, before routinely turning to Tommy for him to give further instructions.

Tommy rubbed his hands together, ready to dealve into his plan "So. uh..um" but his words were slurred, his eyes flickered before rolling to the back of his head, he collapsed hard, flat on his back.

"Woahhh!" Called two of the men, the room fell silent as the two closest to him who tried and failed to catch him, tried to see what was wrong.

"Tommy ?!" Arthur darted over "what's the matter with ya" Arthur tried to wake him up with a couple slaps to

the face

Tommy started to seize. his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his head jerked backwards over and over. His body was stiff. He grunted softly with each jerk of his seizure before he woke up still on the floor.

"Tommy ?! Tommy! " Arthur yelled

Arthur called trying to rouse him

bbuughh achhh.. Tommy tried to speak but couldn't. His brain was absolutely fried.

All of a sudden Polly rushed in "What's all the bloody commotion!"

She was taken a back by Tommy on the floor, white as a sheet, starting to seize again.

She looked around at the gawping gang, "Well someone call a fucking doctor !" Polly yelled at the onlookers

"I don't think he needs a doctor" Arthur replied to the concerned woman, his voice was much calmer now

"Arthur are you fucking mad ?!" she snapped, turning around, "Somebody call someone NOW" she demanded, as someone rushed away to follow orders.

"clear off you lot we'll continue this later! " Arthur ordere

* * *

2 hours later Arthur crept upstairs against Polly's orders to ingerigate his brother. He entered to find him on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"You stupid.. fucking ... animal" he snarled

Tommy snapped his neck to look toward the voice, he was confused, disorientated and even more confused. He pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the bed, still fully clothed.

"What you on about" he replied sounding annoyed

Arthur smirked "come off it, we both know why you're ill"

Tommy stared blankly at his brother , genuinely no idea what he was getting at.

Arthur dragged a chair to sit oposite him, before leaning in "You know I had my fits 14 years ago. .. I know you haven't forgotten" he said in a low warning tone

Tommys eyes glazed over, his stomach dropped, he felt clammy, hot and prickly. He looked past Arthurs face at the wall behind him. Remembering and realising what his brother was talking about.

Arthur sensed his brothers realisation. He half laughed " You actually had no idea did ya.. you stupid bastard" he pulled his mouth into a smirk leaning back in his chair. "Seems to be a fuckin family thing, fitting when you're up the fucking duff"

Every last ounce of colour drained from Tommy's face and neck. "I didn't know that" was all he could say. Still refusing to look back at his brother.

"well" Arthur continued, "difference with me is see.. I got rid of it didn't I.. never said nothin.. total stupid mistake... But you" he looked towards his brothers bloat "You've not got that option anymore. have ya?"

Tommy felt extremely sick, he was in a pure white cold state of shock.

Through the fog and blur came the question."well come on who's is it ?"

This was all far too much information in one go... too much to cope with in front of Arthur.. he couldnt think his mind was spinning but stuck at the same time. the reminder of Ricky, he tried to think how long ago it was.. it must have been 3 or 4 months at least.. now he's got to voice what happened, face the humiliation, never live down what a weak fuck he was. And on top of that he's having the cunts baby.

Tommy instantly heaved before swallowing and trying to compose himself.

"What?" Arthur leaned further back to avoid being covered

Tommy closed his eyes, fist brought up to his mouth. he heaved again more violently with his mouth still closed. Arthur handed him the waste bin quickly. Which tommy swiftly stuck his head in and choked and spluttered up his lunch.

Arthur roled his eyes, reached over and patted his brother on the back. "it will do that to ya.. don't expect it to stop" he said in a low cold tone. "Ah you stupid kid"

Tommy coughed, before catching his breath "No.. no.. it's not .. ugh" he forced his stomach to settle before he put the bin down and rubbed his tummy with one hand.

"You realise you have to tell me who it is so I can kill em." Arthur said one eyebrow raised.

"which is exactly why I didn't!" Tommy replied "none of us need you preoccupied at the moment. You know you're fucking temper."

"Tommy.." Arthur was not letting this go for anything.

The spinning in Tommy's head stopped. Everything came to a stand still. He knew what he had to say and now it was time. He felt hot. . Too hot. He felt the panic and the shame creep up. Impossible to control. He almost felt tears well up but they kept hidden.

"You need to fucking listen to me" Tommy warned looking Arthur dead in the eye

Arthur raised his eyebrows, throwing his arms out to the side " All ears pretty boy" he said followed by a snigger"

"They raped me. I didn't have any control over it they were fuckin massive" Tommy said coldly and bluntly.

Arthur couldnt have shot up from his chair any more abrubtly if he tried. "FUCKING WOAH WOAH WOAH" He roared "What are you talking about ?!" Arthur got in close to his brothers face. "Why are you telling me now ?! Tell me Tommy what happened !"

Tommy raosed and eyebrow and tilted his head briefly. "in the fucking gym.. someone jumped me. said their name was Ricky and we rape girls and shit. He was a fuckin giant"

Arthur supported his weight on the back of the chair he was sitting on before looking back up. " I'm finding this hard to... ya can only get pregnant if ya-" he was cut off by Tommy who knew what he meant

"He fucking forced me. He wouldn't fucking stop or let me go until I did." Tommy's voice broke slightly

Arthur felt sick. his baby brother ? pinned down and forced to cum by a rapist. Arthur flew into a fit of rage I WILL FUCKIN KILL EM! TOMMY DYU HEAR ME ?! I'LL FUCKIN TAKE THEIR EYES THEIR TONGUE THEIR COCK I WILL!"

Tommy roared back " I'M FUCKING PATHETIC. CAN'T EVEN DEFEND MYSELF AGAINST A FUCKING COCK. MADE ME HIS FUCKING BITCH LIKE IT WAS EASY! BECAUSE IT WAS EASY!

Both brothers paused. breathing heavily

Tommy continued "NOW I'M STUCK WITH IT. HOW DO YOU KILL IT I CAN'T FUCKIN DO THIS ! I DIDN'T EVEN FUCKIN NOTICE ?!"

Arthur walked slowly toward his brother. He looked at his brothers flushed face, his heavy breathing, and then at his growing tummy.

"we'll get him we'll fuckin get him" he whispered in Tommy's ear. "no one has to know but us"


	3. Had enough

15 more weeks later

Tommy was finding it hard to keep up with the blinder life style.

"OI TOMMY, HURRY UP!" Arthur yelled from downstairs

They were going to collect stock. They weren't welcome where they were going, but the village was well overdue a visit.

Tommy proceeded with the task of getting himself ready to go anywhere. His bump was carrying low, so once the shirt, waist coat and especially his coat were on there was not much telling. The baby moved inside of him, giving him a couple more kicks.

Tommys door swung open just as he was finishing dressing.

"I wish you'd fucking knock" Tommy yelled at Arthur

However he turned round to find not Arthur, but Polly, standing in the doorway, like a rabbit in headlights, here eyes narrowed as she bought her gaze to and from his abdomen.

Tommy was standing there with his vest on, shirt open.. Bump very much exposed.

"I.." he sighed unconfidentaly "Polly-" Tommy went to say he could explain. But he couldn't. especially not before he was needed out.

"Polly. ." Tom started before he was interrupted

"You're surely not going with them today?" she asked calmly

Tommy nodded "yeah"

"is that a good idea ?" Polly asked casually

Tommy couldn't answer her. There was a short silence before she continued

"Explain when you get back"

Tommy felt relieved. That was alot less fucking grief than he expected. He nodded as he did his buttons up and got into his waist coat.

"come here sit down" Polly ordered

Tommy did as he was told as Polly proceeded to tie his other shoe for him before looking up at him. "When are we expecting this one?"

"not long now" Tommy replied, not even too sure where he was at

"jesus you shouldn't be going.. I'm wasting my fuckin breath" they both stood up. she hovered a hand over his bump, before taking her hand away.

"Well go on then if you're going" she smirked

"I'll talk to you later" Tommy reassured her

"You'd bloody better" She looked him up and down. "I'll be waiting"

Tommy finally joined the other lads downstairs. He coat on hiding any signs of a bump, and ordered the lads to get going.

"Tommy what took you so fookin long ?!" Arthur asked annoyed

"Polly knows" he replied, staring ahead as the walked down the street.

"How the fuck did that happen.. !? " Arthur almost yelled

Tommy have Arthur a judgemental side glance and gestured a hand over his tummy.

Arthur rolled his eyes "you know that's just made it a whole lot harder to give it away.. she'll never let it go"

Tommy clenched his jaw before hauling himself into the back of the truck with the rest of the lafs

* * *

After a day of handing orders out for the stock shifting and exchanging, some of the men were getting annoyed. whispers and moans were getting more obvious. All about how Tommy suddenly wasn't doing any of the proper work like he used to... how even Arthur was doing more than him.

All of a sudden Tommy had had enough, he was sick to fuckin death of it all the bleeding time and having to ignore it. Being disrespected over and over not able to say shit . "Right .. lads! " Tommy bellowed, causing the men who were moaning about him to swing round. "This is getting ridiculous now Arthur don't you think? I can't fuckin do it anymore. Cut me some fuckin slack alright ? " Arthur looked sideways at his brother nervously

"Pussying about moaning and winging like little boys because you've been made to do your job?! " he continued before pulling back his coat, and undoing his waist coat. He pulled his shirt a little tighter, to clearly show them his round bump. "I'm 7 months fucking pregnant so I could do without lifting kilos worth of stock... Alright?"

They were all absolutely gobsmacked. Nobody said a word for a few long moments.

Then out of shock, in rolled the apologies "Sorry boss" "Sorry" "no problem boss" "sorry boss" echoed from the group of men

"Alright then. get the fuck on with it ' they were careful around Tommy for the rest of the day. wanting to help where they could. doing everything they could for him. there was no more complaining even when the sun started to go down.

5 hours in to the collection, tommy officially felt awful "Right lads I've had enough. let's fuckin go" Tommy announced

Tommy took a look around to check all stock was collected. He marked everything off and went to leave, only, the hair on the back of his neck stood up as he heard the words

"There's my bitch


	4. It's Done

If you are enjoying this fanfic please let me know, or give me a like or a follow. Thankyou!

-x-

Tommy suddenly realised how alone he was since the other men had gone to secure everything in the second truck, and arthur had gone to sign off on what they had collected.. they were between two empty work houses that had closed hours ago.

It was just him and the giant a few feet away. The evening setting sun lit the alley way where they had all been moments ago.

'ayyyyy its fuckin Tommy!' Ricky called out as if he was calling to someone behind him, but nobody was there. 'What der fuck are you doin here ?!'. Ricky continued, he sounded drunk. . or drugged.

He walked closer to Tommy, making him take a couple steps hand's. Ricky stopped and threw his hands up. 'unfortunately you met one of my worse personalities bab! I'm sorry' he slurred. "Am sorry you met that bad fish... he likes pretty boys" he laughed loudly

Tommy noticed his accent was now Irish. he was obviously drunk. either way he was far from happy to see him. he wanted to reach inside his coat for his gun.. but feared he'd be charged again.. he almost imagined the bullet would do nothing but bounce off the mans chest.

'what the fuck did I tell you my name was . I don't remember but it's max' the giant continued to babble to himself, stumbling closer.

Tommy's hand twitched upward to begun the process of grabbing his gun.

'oh!' the drunk man threw his arms out to the side. ' and what you gonna do? you gonna kill me? wouldn't expect anything less from the likes of you cunt"

Tommy pulled his gun,shakily but strongly aiming it at the giants head.

"That's such a shame.. massive shame !" Ricky yelled

Tommy readied himself to pull the trigger

"Got no words for me? You fuckin scare-"

The giants sentence was cut short by the sound of a single gunshot.

Tommy exhaled loudly before gasping and exhaling again. He lowered his gun. . Still unfired.

Arthur stood with an aimed gun smoking, he made sure he was down before he lowered it and approached the body... raising his fist to get going. Ready to tear the dying body limb from limb.

'Enough' Tommy said, sternly.. "no more.. not here.. it's done"

Arthur strained in frustration and anger. Holding his fist mid air. He knew who the man was.. he was exactly how Tommy had described him.

"come on" Tommy continued replied after a silence. "home"

With some resistance from the older brother.. he reluctantly agreed and led the way back to the truck where they others were waiting to get going.

The ride back was OK.. Tommy was exhausted. He felt fine. His mind was settled and cold just how it should be. The road didn't seem as bumpy, he didn't even bother about all the stolen glances from the men at his tummy, now that they knew. He felt absolutely ordinary and things were going to turn round for what he wanted from now on.


	5. There's no telling him

I am trying to write this as well as I can but I'm having to share my time whilst I'm writing between this and my son.

I don't watch peaky blinders since I don't have time so things won't be accurate like names of places and I've made up areas that he travels to.

Hope you enjoy ! Follow and favourite if you enjoy !

**-x- **

* * *

Once the baby was out it was going straight to its adoptive family the Miltons in Cardiff. It would never hear from Tommy or any of the Shelbys again.

Tommy was laid on his back, on his own bed. the doctor had come to check on him since he was supposed to have had the baby 5 says before.

'hm..'the doctor looked at the wall in front of her as she pressed around his tummy.

'Right..' the doctor continued to mumble

Tommys patience was wearing thin 'are you gonna tell me or make fucking noises' he snapped

The dictor raised her eyebrows before responding 'well Mr Shelby. have you not had any contractions at all ? or discomfort in the pelvis.. '

'no' Tommy replied pinching his nose

'how has the pregnancy been?' the doctor asked, feeling around his groin

'I've had a few fits' Tommy replied, getting even more impatient

right ! you're showing no signs of going into labour and you haven't grown much in the last 2 months at all. So I'm going to induce you

There was a pause before Tommy responded "amd what the fuck does that mean ?"

"Well, baby is still high up so it needs to drop or its not going anywhere"

Tommy stared at her blankly

"it can take a few days or a few hours, nether the less you should stay inside for the next 48 hours. if you don't get any signs of labour you will probably need a cesarean" the doctor warned

Tommy paused and sighed through his nose looking st the ceiling , whilst getting up off the bed.

"Drink this , the doctor heald out a small bottle of sticky medicine.

Tommy looked at what shed handed him. only half intending to drink it

"i'm going to give you an injection". the doctor continued, producing a syringe from her bag.

"Now usually I just give the injection but with you the medicine and injection at once should help" She paused looking at him for a moment, "As you really do want to avoid the procedure.. there is a lot of healing and I know you won't stay on bed rest."

"Tommy rolled his eyes slightly, "Stick me then" Tommy sighed. half taking anything seriously at all.

"For the next 2 hours stay here to he safe. but if nothing happens in the first 2 hours you should be OK to get out"

"Mmmm"Tommy sighes throuhh his nose.

"Fine"

* * *

Tommy waited 1 hour before he decided to go out.

He went downstairs to collect the papers for the boats and the chinese, and his gun.

"Ugh", Tommy paused, taking hold of the chair in front of him closing his eyes, groaning slightly as he had his first contraction.

"What's up love ?" Polly said as she joined him in the office. "hey! tell me."

Tommy waited a few more seconds for the pain to subside before he straightened up to look at her.

"My god you've gotten bigger since this morning. she's moving down Tom" Tommy bump had popped out, not much bigger, but defiantly popped out more.

"you don't know it's gonna be a bloody girl " Tommy snapped annoyed

"shut up! don't change the subject. what's wrong "

Tommy sighed loudly "Nothin poll they've given me something to move the baby down that's all. she said I could go out after 2 hours. "

"and how long has it really been ?" Polly asked, not believing a word

Tommy clenched his jaw whilst he pulled his coat on.

"and where are you going at this time? it's nearly 5 o'clock " Polly asked

Tommy didn't answer as he got his papers together. he couldn't leave this job until after the baby... it had to be done by tomorrow.

"You know what she gave you can send you into labour ?!" Polly warned

"yeah it can but it won't. she said it's just gonna speed the bastard up". he lied, he knew Polly knew he was lying but he didn't care. She couldn't force him yo do anything.

"Tommy. . " Polly pleaded

"sorry.. or bitch" Tommy smirked

"TOMMY!" Polly grabbed him by the elbow "and what did she really say to you?"

Tommy clenched his teeth and didn't look at her. "I'll be back soon. "

"what no you aren't going out ? you need to go to bed ! you can't go out like that" Polly replied shoulders sagging in defeat

"I can and I will" Tommy snapped

He looked at her for a few seconds," I'll be fine pol. I'll be back in an hour. " he put his coat on and made for the door.

"at least tell me where you are going ?" she pleaded

"fucking docks then down the avenue to the Chinese to give them their invoice."

the older woman sighed and got between him and the door, putting both hands on his tummy. "Be fucking careful" the baby kicked at her hands as she stood there.

Tommy winced at the mew sensation of being kicked lower down, then nodded whilst looking away from her.

She let him go, and watched him as he opened the door and left

"you're gonna have that baby on the bloody street! you know that?" she shouted after him.

The closed the door behind him

"ugh I can't believe that kid. " she sighed in desperation

"what now ?" Arthur came into the hallway shuffling some money in his hands.

"he's gonna have that baby on the fucking street. I've told him ! " Polly answered

"what's wrong ? " He asked still counting the money, not seeming too concerned

"he's been induced and he's gone out !" Polly exclaimed

"you let him go?!" Arthur asked, still not looking up from his money

"there's no stopping him is there" Polly sighed." I'll follow him in an hour if hes not back know where he's going "

'"He's fine. leave'im, Stop bleedin motherin him " Arthur warned

* * *

Tommy made it down to the docks before he felt another contraction coming. He managed to keep composure, keep his breathing steady. he breathed steadily through his nose, gripping the hand rail that overlooked the river.

This wasn't that bad at all. he could just get the bus down to the Chinese and then come home.. within an hour he'd be back, He thought to himself.

He met with Peter, sorted out the income of stock for the next month and left them to it.

One job done in 10 minutes, he told himself

The bus ride was torture. he felt so sick the whole way there. it suddenly eased off as they pulled into his stop, thank fuck. but as he got up he felt different. there was almost a weight in his pelvis. sitting too long. he thought to himself.

He got off the bus, and was about to pull out his watch when another even stronger contraction hit him hard. He grasped at the lamp post, face screwed up. breathing amd hissing through gritted teeth. ugh.. he breathed as the pain stopped.

"You alright lad" The driver called down to him

"I'm fine." Tommy yelled back sounding annoyed. He was sick of everyone asking him if he was OK.

The driver shook his head and drove away.

Don't be a daft bastard, he thought to himself. everything's fucking fine I'll get the bus back and I'll be back home and go to bed and wait for this to kick off.

He made his way down to the underneath of the dry chinese pier, the hidden away society. He could never tell when he was on property, the huts under there were all the same. he pulled the papers out to check the address. yeah he was not far off. Getting back now seemed like murder. he almost felt panicked. . worried.. like an idiot.

The baby had been higher up the whole pregnancy, not dropping like it should have done. he let his hand cradle under his tummy.. as he did so he froze. it was hard.. heavy. He could feel the baby where it should be. He'd been out too long. he should have done this tomorrow.. what was he going to do now. he was stuck. Polly was never gonna let him love this down.

He banged on the door of a small dark green house to deliver the invoice. Begging the contractions to hold off until after the exchange. But sods law as soon as the door swung open..

"I..ugh" Tommy was hit by yet another. He managed to keep composed but had to lean against their door frame briefly. breathing steadily through his nose again

They looked at him concerned and confused. Tommy handed then the papers "Here.." and rambled something about owing and then not owing and turned to leave.

"New Shelby ha ha" the man said with the little English he had. He gestured toward Tommys tummy.

Tommy turned back round sighing, "Aye, couple days yet mate"

"No you have today" smiled the older smaller lady.

Tommy felt nervous. vulnerable. almost angry at the woman.

"whatever you say love" he said rolling his eyes

* * *

It had now been 3 hours since Tommy had left the house. He had made it half way back up the lower deck of the pier before getting another contraction, he was forced to stop and grab a large rock got support.

"what wrong with you" a small Chinese man has appeared out of nowhere from under the pier.

"who the fuck are you? !" tommy breathed

"doesn't matter who I am. what's the problem ? you are on my land." the smaller man demanded

"ugh" tommy sighed rolling his eyes.. "My baby's comin" he replied

The old man continued to look at him. deciding what to do. he had expected to be pulling his gun. this had caught him off guard.

He crept up, he needed to either help or kick him off his land. As he approached tommy dropped his gun to support himself against the rock, trying to catch his breath, groaning loudly.

Where had all these contractions come from ? Tommy thought 5o himself.. they had been 20 minutes apart and bareable to excruciating and every 4 minutes in a matter of no time at all.

As he got closer he could clearly see Tommys tummy, all of a sudden Tommys demeanour changed. He started to gasp, followed by a gush of water hitting the ground. Tommy called out in pain, the contractions suddenly took on a whole new form, much sharper and meaner.

The small man looked immediately horrified, he didn't know whether to continue to approach him or escape.

"I'll give ya money. protection whatever you want just help me PLEASE" Tommy begged

The man paused for a moment , "yes yes. is this way.. come to my house" the man agreed

"Alright OK alright." Tommy started to groan again through gritted teeth. He was completely surrendered to the pain.

"Breath through those" the man instructed

"what? ah. ah..AAACHHHH!" Tommy didn't care where he went he just needed to be indoors.

They arrived outside a red 3 stories Chinese building, with two balconies and large dark green doors with a golden bell to the right.

The small man called in Chinese to the balcony above them. Another man looked over, took one look at tommy and I mediated expressed his dislike

"what are you doing ! why is he here ! we don't want business with you I've said before! get off my land ! no no we don't have him in here! "

the two me began to go back and forth in Chinese before Tommy interupted, he felt the desperation kicking inHe found himself pleading , looking up desperately at the old man.

"i won't hurt ya, I'll give you money.. protection anything! "

The man paused. he looked down and noticed Tommys bump, and looked at the other small man with him. He shouted something that sounded like a warning at the small man, then shouted in the back in Chinese. Yhe doors opened and 3 women appeared.

He groaned loudly holding his tummy with one hand. dropping to his knees


	6. Tiny Fingers

Tommy had been half dragged into a small room on the ground floor. It was obvious it was part brothel part family home. He had never been so pleased to see a nicely made looking double bed. the green bed spread looked so welcoming. He fell to his knees next to the bed, head buried into the covered surrounded by his arms.

The lady, June, required to help was running the family market. One of the young boys came running toward her, tugging at her apron to get her attention. Some whispers were exchanged be for she dropped everything took off her apron and went running back to her home down the street.

She was filled with nerves. This was all so sudden and unexpected. She helped the ladies who got knocked up by accident.. not dangerous criminals who had come begging for assistance moments away from giving birth.

June came in, took one look at Tommy and said something to the ladies who had been with him since he arrived, they nodded in response.

"wha-.. what did she say?" tommy asked between breaths

"soon" the young girl responded

"uughh" he whimpered

"I can't fucking do this can't you just cut it out of me?!" Tommy angrily grunted

The room was lit by candles as the sun had gone down, he had been in the room about an 20 minutes. Tommy had been made to undress and lay in the bed covered by a thin sheet He had got the hang of breathing hard through the contractions. Trying desperately not to lose his sanity. Keep composure whenever possible. .

Tommy suddenly strained loudly as his body started forcing him to push. He was once again totally out of control of his body. He hated it, but he was grateful it should soon be done with. His one knee was brought up further as he grasped the headboard behind him with one arm eyes closed, teeth clenched.

It was then that June and the other young girl who had stayed, Ehuang, started to prepare for the babies arrival, readying the surface next to then with towels and a bowl of water. Nobody had said a word to him so far, they were confident to speak. They were too focused on gathering things for the babies arrival. such as water a knife, string and towels and blankets.

Tommys sweat covered face face relaxed as he's eyes opened slightly. "You can talk to me I won't fuckin bite " Tommy sighed as he took a break

June smiled slightly and raised her eyebrows. "This will hurt like bitch" she replied

And she was right

Tommy heald back the urge to push whilst the head slowly began to ease out, stretching the skin even further. He hissed and breathed hard through his clenched teeth, throwing his head back and writing slightly arching his back.

Tommy roared out one more time as he pushed as hard, face flushed, body covered in a sheen of sweat, until all of a sudden , a pink ans slimy baby girl came out in a slippery rush. Into Junes woman's arms.

Tommy gasped and panted. trying to catch his breath and get his head around what had just happened.

The screaming pink wet bundle was placed onto his chest followed by a towel to wipe her down. Tommy was till catching his breath before he finally looked down at her. The relief was immense. He felt great, a lot better.

The room was silent compared to the screams that once filled the small building, even though it was now filled with new born screams

He was completely zoned out, he wasn't expecting this. A massive rush of warmth crashed over him as he examined the bundle on his chest. legs and feet kicking at him, fingers outstretched.

"who am I calling." Asked Ehuang

Tommy didn't answer. he was too stunned by everything that had just happened.

"Mr Shelby" She tried again

Tommy looked up, eyes glazed

"who do I call? please"

"oh.. fuck" Tommy responded "uh.." Tommy proceed to give her the number before settling back in to admire the tiny fingers of his baby.

It wasn't supposed to play out like this

The phone rang at the Shelby residence. It was quickly answered by Polly.

"I fucking knew it!" Polly yelled rushing though the house to get he coat

"What the fuck now ?!" Arthur replied

"He's had the shitting baby ! I knew it I fucking told him Arthur ! " Polly replied

There was a sudden change in Arthurs face "WHAT?! fucking where ? "

"The fucking chinese pier.. I'm going to get him. we need the car" Polly replied without even looking at the older brother

"Im coming with ya" Arthur said hurrying after the woman who had already gone out the door


End file.
